Forever and Always
by MadameDegrassi1
Summary: Based on the Eclare section of Degrassi: In Too Deep, Clare is feeling sufficated and Eli is acting clingy. I suck at summaries and probibly stories too but don't feel opposed to giving it a chance.


**After one LONG month I have got all my marks up am aloud free reign on the internet. I have deleted my other stories since I haven't been able to write in them and I just don't feel connected to them anymore and I cant write in a state like that. I mean I could, but it would all suck worse than usual and you guys don't wanna waste all your time reading a bunch of bullpoopie now do ya? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Forever and Always by Taylor Swift.**

_**Beep!**_

_Ten seconds later…_

_**Beep!**_

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration out loud. "Eli, if I haven't answered your e-mails, texts, or returned your phone calls, what makes you think I'd want to IM you?" I ranted toward the blinking screen as I logged out of FaceRange and exited out of the window. I flopped down on my bed and flipped to the first page of Marked, as the librarian told me it included vampyres but was ten times better than Twilight or Fortnight put together.

I knew it was a bit rude not to talk to him but I was feeling so overwhelmed with my parent's divorce occurring in the very near future, Darcy's oncoming better late then never return, finals that need to be studied for, and along with all that Alli and I haven't talked in over a month.

Eli has been my only social outlet due to the fact that Adam and him had a fight about his new girlfriend, Fiona. So now, apparently, we hate him. Just great.

We've hung out everyday the pass three weeks attempting to make a dent it his room that resembled Haiti and is now reduced to Dorothy's farm after the twister.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

My phone alerted me of an in coming call. I sighed and read the caller ID.

_**ELI.**_

I knew if I kept avoiding him he'd eventually drive over here unannounced which isn't good for him especially after our disastrous dinner with my parents. I also knew my dad had a shotgun in his office and it was his turn to stay here and baby sit me.

I made up my mind and wearily flipped open my phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey! How are you? Wanna hang out? Mom's ordering pepperoni pizza, your favorite!"_

"Eli, I don't know if I-"

"_Oh come on! I even rented Easy A because I knew you wanted to see it!"_

"That's really sweet but I don't think my parents will-"

"_It's fine I'll talk to the rentals for you. I'll be over in ten." __**Click**_

I couldn't help but growl in frustration. I stomped down the stairs and wandered to my dad's office. He didn't hear me and was typing furiously on the computer. "Knock-knock." I said as I thumped my hand on the inside of his door.

"Oh, Hey Clare-bear. What do you need?" He detached himself from his computer with much strain.

"Well Eli wanted to know if I could come over to his house for a little while to watch movies and eat pizza." I smiled.

"Now, Clare it's a bit late to go out don't you think?" He looked to the clock on his computer. "Well I guess you could it is only seven. I guess the darkness makes it seem later."

"Thanks dad." I tried to hide my unhappiness due his disability to come through for me just this once and be the strict parent.

"Now, Clare," my father started and I turned around hopefully. "His parents will be there correct?"

"Affirmative." I shouldn't have let my hopes get up. My head drooped the tiniest bit as I walked out the door.

"Honey, one more thing," I stopped but didn't allow myself to get hopeful. He didn't continue until I turned around again. "Have fun." He smiled.

I retuned that smile until I was out of sight from his office so I could roll my eyes. I like Eli, I really do, but sometimes, a girl just needs her space. The doorbell made me jump half a foot in the air. I allowed myself to sulk an the way to the door because he might get suspicious if I scowl the whole way to his house in the car.

I fixed a smile on my pretty little face in time to catch sight of my ever present boyfriend. "Hey." I tried not to sound off hand.

"Hey! I missed you so, so, so much!" His no-matter-how-often-I-see-it cute face lit up and I was the recipient of a very basketball star-cheerleader hug and twirl.

"I missed you too." I said with a tiny bit less enthusiasm than his greeting was. He leaned down to kiss me full on the mouth but I turned my head just in time so it landed very sloppily on my cheek. "Watch it, my dads home." I mock-scolded him.

"It'll be fine, he's in his office right?" He pleaded.

"He might come out of his office any second and I don't want to risk him getting his shotgun out." I blocked his mouth again with my finger.

"Fine, did you already talk to your dad?" I nodded. "Do you need to get anything? Or can we go?" His arm were still around me and effectively making me Closter phobic.

"N-" I began, "Well, I should grab my phone incase my dad needs me to come home early." I said as I swiftly removed his arms and backed into the house.

I took my time getting up the stairs and slowed to snail pace when I reached the top and was out of anyone's sight. I walked down the hallway until I reached the pink room that had the light blue and sparkly label that read 'Clare.' I sat down on my purple blanketed bed. "What is going on with you, Clare?" I mumbled into my palms.

"Clare?" I jumped at the sight at Eli in my doorway. The black of his leather jacket, hair, nails, and jeans contrasted nicely with the all too girly colors of my life.

"Eli! What are you doing? If my dad knew you were up here, he'd, he'd-"

"I know, I know he'd get together a hunting party and I'd have a two thousand dollar bounty on my head. It's just, well you were taking too long of time to just be getting your phone." He smirked and I couldn't help but think it still had the slightest effect on me. He sat down on the bed next to me. "Plus I was kinda curious as to what little Saint Clare's room looked like."

"Hey," I bumped my shoulder playfully into his. "I'm anything but a saint. And you know that or have you forgotten." I smiled and flashily tucked my hair behind my ear to reveal the upper cartilage piercing that I knew mirrored one that was concealed by his dark brown hair. "I. Am. A. Rebel."

"Okay well lets go Miss Rebel. Do you have your phone?" He looked at my empty hands.

"Lost it." I did my best to smile sheepishly. I did, after all, have to have an alibi for taking so long.

"Well, you need to look harder." He said as he reached over me and grabbed the little device that was sitting on my nightstand. "Here you are." I held out my hands just in time to catch my pink phone.

'Oops.' I mouthed as he held out his hand to help me off my bed.

"Clare, Clare, Clare. What would you do with out me?" He smirked.

Is that a rhetorical question because I could come up with a _long_ list of things.


End file.
